Say No To Kissing!
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Naruto yang tidak sengaja membaca sebuah artikel di sebuah blog.. Merasakan takut akan untuk melakukan ciuman... sampai akhirnya sukses membuat Sasuke frustasi.. Akankah Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto tidak merasakan takut untuk berciuman? SASUNARU, YAOI, BOY x BOY, ONESHOOT
_ Say No To Kissing! _

Pairing : SasuNaru  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto  
Warning : SHO-AI, BOYXBOY, MALEXMALE, AU, TYPO'S, NO EYD, alur kecepetan, ONESHOOT atau drable? err-kurang tau tentuin aja sndiri *gampared  
.

.

.

.  
/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ Jangan Dibaca! /

.

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~  
.

.

.  
_ Happy Reading _

.  
"Tidak Teme. Maaf aku tidak bisa" bisik Naruto memundurkan wajahnya menghindari Sasuke yang baru saja hendak mencoba mencium bibirnya. Kedua matanyamenatap nanar sang kekasih yang menghela nafas. Lelah. "A-aku harus kembali ke kelas. Permisi" dan setelahnya Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung seorang diri ditaman belakang sekolah.

"Sial!" makinya, meninju pohon maple dibelakangnya. Kesal. Gagal lagi. Gagal lagi. Sasuke heran kekasih blonde-nya itu. Kenapa setiap kali ia akan mencoba mencium bibirnya selalu mendapatkan penolakan? Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya kehampaan dalam

hubungannya ini. Sasuke begini bukan karena ia hanya mencintai bibir atau tubuh sang Namikaze saja. Tapi dikarenakan Sasuke hanya ingin sedikit saja mengecup bibir cheery itu. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu alasan apa yang mendasari dari penolakannya Naruto atas tindakannya. Jika pun ditanya Naruto hanya menjawab 'ia belum siap' atau 'Kaasan melarangku untuk berciuman'

Sasuke bukan tidak mempercayai alasan sang Namikaze atas penolakannya. Akan tetapi Sasuke cukup tahu jika Kyuubi -kakak Naruto- yang juga berpacaran dengan Itachi -kakaknya- yang sekarang hanya berjarak dua tahun dengannya. Dan masih bersekolah juga sama sepertinya. Beberapa kali Sasuke pernah memergoki sang kakak dengan pacarnya itu berciuman ketika mereka tengah kencan dirumahnya. Bahkan tidak sekali-dua kali juga Sasuke pernah melihat mereka melakukan foreplay/? yang menjurus sexs. Tapi kenapa Naruto sangat terkesan menjaga jarak dengannya?

Sasuke tidak pernah muluk-muluk mengenai keinginan ini kok. Yang ia mau hanya sedikit saja membagi kasih sayangnya, juga sebagai pembuktian jika ia sangat mencintai bocah Namikaze itu. Awalnya Sasuke mencoba mengerti dengan penolakan itu. Akan tetapi ketika ia sadar jika umur hubungan mereka cukup panjang dan awet. Apa ia salah jika Sasuke ingin meminta sedikit saja 'hadiah' untuk hubungan langgengnya ini?

"Ha'ahh" desahnya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Frustasi. Mengundang delikan bingung dari pemuda Hyuuga disampingnya.

"Ada apa, kawan? Wajahmu kusut sekali" tanyanya, menutup buku yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. Kedua halisnya mengerut bingung ketika sahabat ravennya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kekasih blonde-mu itu?" tebaknya. Bibirnya sedikit menyeringai ketika melihat Sasuke sempat menegang kaku.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya? Apa dia menolak untuk dicium olehmu?" tidak tahan dengan sikap acuh Sasuke. Neji terus mendesak bocah Uchiha itu menceritakan masalahnya.

Mendengus kesal. Sasuke tanpa sadar berteriak kencang. Frustasi. Neji dan beberapa teman lainnya yang tengah berada dikelas dikarenakan masih jadwal istirahat. Terlonjak kaget. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang melayangkan protes atau delikan tajam untuk sang Uchiha karena merasa terganggu. Namun Sasuke tetap Sasuke. Pemuda emo yang sangat tidak perduli akan tanggapan oranglain padanya. Merasa percuma untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya pada sang sahabat. Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Mengundang desahan pelan Neji.

"Sudah kuduga. Sebelumnya kamu pernah menanyakan alasannya menolak ciumanmu belum?" tanya Neji menusukkan sedotannya pada minuman kotak yang sempat ia pesan dikantin tadi. Tidak lupa ia pun membagi satu minuman miliknya untuk Sasuke. "Diminum dulu. Jangan terlalu tegas, Sas" peringatnya, menyedot pelan minumannya. Desahan lega keluar dari mulutnya. Tatkala tenggorokannya yang tadi kering sudah tersiram oleh minuman segar miliknya.

Berdecak sebal. Sasuke tanpa sadar meremas pulpen ditangannya. "Aku sudah beberapa kali menanyakannya. Tapi yah, seperti yang kamu tahu. Ia memberikan jawaban yang sama" sahutnya, malas. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Manik onyxnya menatap jendela yang berada tepat disamping kirinya. Menatap kosong hamparan langit biru diluar sana.

Neji tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi untuk memberikan masukan pada sahabatnya ini. Yah, Neji akui kesabaran sang Uchiha patut diacungi jempol. Sebab jika saja ia yang berada diposisi Sasuke. Neji tidak yakin akan tetap bertahan. Oh ayolah kawan, bukankah sekarang itu untuk berciuman saja sudah menjadi hal lumrah dalam sebuah hubungan? Neji sempat berpikir apa mungkin keluarga Naruto itu penganut/? paham kuno yang selalu menggunakan istilah 'Ciuman dan sexs dilakukan untuk calon suami kelak'. Tapi sayangnya pemikirannya itu harus terbuang begitu saja, setelah mendengar cerita dari Sasuke mengenai Kyuubi yang pernah beberapa kali melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Atau mungkin kekasihmu itu memiliki trauma sewaktu melakukan first kiss dengan mantannya dulu?" Neji langsung nyengir kaku disaat Sasuke melayangkan tatapan tajam untuknya.

"Kau tentunya ingat Neji siapa pacar pertamanya" desis sang Uchiha, mendelik sinis.

"Ow sorry, aku lupa kau kekasih pertamanya sekaligus cinta pertamanya" gumamnya, menggaruk tengkuknya. Kikuk. Lalu setelahnya ia menghela nafas lelah. "Benar-benar membingungkan" desahnya, pusing sendiri memikirkan sikap kekasih sahabatnya ini.  
.

.

.

.  
Grekk

Gaara menatap bingung Naruto yang baru datang dari luar kelas, langsung saja menangkupkan wajahnya diatas kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Gaara. Kiba pun menatap penuh tanya akan sikap sang Namikaze.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara, mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang blonde yang kini menatap sedih dirinya.

"Aku melakukannya lagi" gumam Naruto, membuat Gaara dan Kiba mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Melakukan? Melakukan ap-

"Jangan katakan kau menolak ciuman Sasuke?" tebakan Kiba ditanggapi anggukkan lesu sang blonde. Dengan refleks Kiba menepuk jidatnya. Gemas. "Astaga, Naruto. Aku kan sudah bilang untuk jangan takut mencoba hal baru. Oh ayolah, kawan. Memangnya kamu tidak pernah penasaran akan rasanya berciuman, hm?" pertanyaan Kiba sontak membuat Naruto memukul telak kepalanya. Kesal. "Aishhh, kenapa kau memukulku!" seru Kiba, sewot.

Mendengus kesal. Naruto pun mendelik sinis Kiba. "Kau kan mesum. Tidak heran bagiku jika kau begitu menyukai ciuman" ujarnya, sakartis.

"Naruto berciuman dalam hubungan berpacaran itu bukan kategori mesum. Lebih tepatnya ciuman itu sendiri bagaimana cara kita menyikapinya. Aku cukup mengerti perasaanmu. Akan tetapi layaknya hubungan sepasang suami istri, yang untuk menjaga keharmonisan rumah tangganya. Tidak cukup dengan saling pengertian dan setia. Dalam hubungan itu sendiri pun, melakukan hubungan intim dapat menjaga keharmonisan rumah tangga itu sendiri" jelas Gaara, membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti. Tersenyum lembut. Gaara yang menyadari kapasitas otak sahabat blondenya. Lantas kembali menjelaskan maksudnya. "Seperti yang tadi kuceritakan. Dalam rumah tangga hubungan intim dilakukan untuk tetap menjaga kesetiaan pasangannya. Juga keharmonisan. Begitu pun dengan berpacaran. Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh untukmu, tapi bagiku dan mungkin beberapa orang diluaran sana tidak. Berciuman pun salah satu cara agar hubungan kita tetap harmonis dan langgeng. Yah, aku cukup mengerti. Sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi Naruto, tentu kau tidak ingin Sasuke memutuskan hubungan hanya karena tindakanmu ini kan? Jadi-"

"Bukan begitu" belum juga Gaara selesai menjelaskan. Naruto dengan tegas memotong ucapannya. Manik shapphirenya memancarkan kekalutan dan kesedihan. "Aku mengerti ucapanmu, Gaara. Tapi bukan begitu maksudku. Aku.. Aku hanya takut" gumaman Naruto ditanggapi helaan nafas lelah dari kedua sahabatnya. "Aku takut terkena salah satu penyakit menular itu" lanjutnya, lebih seperti bisikan.

Baik Kiba maupun Gaara cukup mendengar perkataan yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh sahabat blondenya ini. Keduanya sama-sama mengerutkan kening. Mencoba mengingat kembali sejarah penting mengenai kesehatan para Uchiha dari kakek Uchiha sampai ke buyutnya Sasuke. Seingat dan setahu mereka. Belum pernah sekalipun mendengar gosip miring mengenai salah satu Uchiha yang memiliki penyakit menular. Dengan serempak keduanya memandang aneh sahabat blondenya ini. Apa Naruto salah minum obat hingga akhirnya memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Uchiha tidak mungkin memiliki penyakit menular" ujar Kiba yang tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

Menghela nafas lelah. Akhirnya setelah dua tahun lamanya Naruto membungkam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan mengenai alasannya mengapa ia selalu menolak untuk dicium oleh bocah Uchiha itu.

"Dua setengah tahun yang lalu aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel diinternet yang mengatakan jika berciuman dapat menyebabkan kita terkena penyakit menular" jelasnya, semakin tidak dapat dimengerti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi Naruto, Sasuke tidak memiliki penyakit menular. Ia sehat" sela Gaara, menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabat blondenya ini.

"Aku tahu, Gaara. Tapi bukan itu maksudku" desah Naruto, mencengkram rambutnya. Frustasi.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kiba, greget dengan tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Artikel itu mengatakan terdapat 8 penyakit dalam sebuah ciuman. Kalian tahu jika didalam mulut kita terdapat 700 jenis bakteri berbeda? Dan apa kalian tahu jika melakukan satu ciuman bibir saja selama 10 detik, dapat menularkan 80 juta bakteri? Dan bayangkan jika kita melakukannya selama berkali-kali sudah berapa banyak bakteri yang ada didalam mulut kita!" jelas Naruto, membuat Kiba secara spontan menutup mulutnya secara horror. Mengingat kembali jika ia dalam sehari saja melakukan ciuman bisa 8 sampai 10 kali. Oh astaga!

"Kau! Kiba! Mulutmu penuh bakteri!" jijiknya, bergidik ngeri.

"H-hentikan! Kau jangan membual Naruto! Bukankah banyak yang bilang juga jika berciuman bagus untuk psikologis juga kesehatan kita! Kau jangan mengada-ada!" tunjuk Kiba tidak terima dikatai dirinya penyakitan. Heuh, enak saja. "Jika kau memang tidak menginginkan ciuman, bukan begini caranya! Kau pikir ucapanmu bagus apa" sinisnya, yang hanya ditanggapi seringaian menyebalkan Naruto.

"Untuk apa aku membual? Jika tidak percaya buka saja situs tersebut. Aku hanya tidak mau terkena salah satu penyakit menular itu. Salah satunya itu penyakit yang bisa diterima oleh si pencium itu adalah Hepatitis B!" dengusnya, menyeringai keji ketika melihat wajah horror Kiba.

Menghela nafas lelah. Gaara yang tengah sibuk membuka situs yang dimaksudkan oleh sang Namikaze pun. Menggelengkan kepalanya ketika membaca artikel tersebut.

"Naruto" panggilnya, mencoba melerai pertengkaran kedua orang berisik disampingnya. "Aku ingin tanya padamu. Apa kamu membaca artikel itu hingga tuntas?" tanya Gaara, disambut gelengan ragu oleh sang Namikaze muda. Menghela nafas yang-entah-untuk-keberapa-kalinya-dihari-ini. "Pantas saja jika begitu" desahnya, mengundang delikan bingung Naruto.

"Jadi begini lho, Naruto. Aku tadi sudah membaca artikel yang kau maksudkan dan membacanya hingga tuntas. Disana memang benar jika berciuman tidak selamanya bagus untuk kesehatan juga psikologis kita. TAPI itu akan berdampak penyakit jika salah satu diantara pencium itu sedang terinsfeksi suatu penyakit mulut. Misalnya mulut si pencium itu sedang mengalami luka pada mulutnya atau sedang terkena flu. Jadi Naruto selama kamu dan Sasuke dalam keadaan sehat, ciuman itu tidak akan membawa penyakit. Baik itu untukmu, maupun Sasuke" jelas Gaara, perlahan membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu mengjhela nafas.

"Tapi Gaara disana juga tertulis sekalipun kita sedang tidak sakit, tapi itu tetap akan berdampak penyakit" sanggah Naruto, mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Astaga Naruto! Coba deh baca lagi. Aku tahu karena artikel itu pun mengatakan hal seperti ucapanmu barusan. Tapi sepertinya otakmu terlalu bodoh hingga tidak mencerna bacaan artikel itu" ejek Kiba, yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan gemas Naruto. "Aish, sakit bodoh!" seru Kiba, menatap tajam Naruto yang malah menjulurkan lidahnya. Kekanakan.

Memijat pangkal hidungnya guna menghilangkan rasa pening dikepalanya. Gaara mencoba bersabar menghadapi sikap keras kepala dan bodoh sang Namikaze muda. "Begini Naruto, aku tahu kekhawatiran dirimu demi menjaga kesehatan tubuhmu. Tapi Naruto bukan berarti kamu harus trauma seperti ini. Ciuman itu akan berdampak penyakit jika kita melakukan ciuman hingga jauh kedalam rongga mulut. Baru itu berefek buruk. Tapi selama kamu masih dalam jarak aman dan tetap menjaga kesehatan mulutmu. Aku rasa ciuman itu baik-baik saja" ujar Gaara kembali memberi penjelasan pada sahabat blondenya ini.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Naruto, masih ragu. Dan sukses membuat Kiba hampir menjitak surai blonde itu, jika saja kekasihnya yang pemalas itu tidak datang dengan membawa serta kedua pemuda lainnya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu selama ini menolak untukku cium, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang terbelalak kaget. Tidak menyadari kedatangan sang Uchiha muda.

"T-teme" gumam Naruto. Gugup dan malu. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Tidak berani menatap manik onyx yang berkilat tajam kearahnya.

"Waw, entah aku harus merasa salut atau miris mendengarnya Naruto" celetuk Neji, mengundang delikan tajam dari bungsu Sabaku. "Hai sayang, sepulang sekolah kita mampir dulu yuk ke dokter gigi. Supaya selama kita berciuman nanti. Kita tidak terinfeksi bakteri menyeramkan itu" ucapan Neji entah kenapa terdengar seperti menyindir bagi Naruto. Bungsu Namikaze itu pun menatap sinis sang Hyuuga.

"Itu terdengar bagus untukku, Hyuuga" sinisnya, yang ditanggapi gidikkan bahu oleh Neji. Sedangkan Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang kekasih yang sangat hobi mencari perkara dengan sahabat blondenya.

"Dobe? Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih terdengar paksaan. Naruto pun menelan ludahnya susah payahnya. Gugup. Tidak ada jalan lain. Naruto pun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui ajakan sang kekasih.

Mengandeng tangan tan sang kekasih. Sasuke segera beranjak pergi keluar kelas, setelah sebelumnya meminta bantuan keempat sahabatnya agar mencarikan alasan untuk mereka tidak mengikuti pelajaran terakhir.

Krekk

Dibukanya pintu atap sekolah. Sesampainya disana Sasuke melepaskan gandengan tangannya. Dan berjalan menuju sisi balkon atap sekolah. Manik onyxnya menatap lurus pemandangan kota Konoha yang tersaji dari atap sekolahnya. Membuat Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan hanya mampu menghela nafas.

Berjalan menuju sebuah kursi usang yang terletak disisi lain tempat itu. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disana. Menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ujung sepatunya. Pikirannya saat ini kalut. Naruto akui ia pun sangat ingin merasakan ciuman itu seperti apa. Apalagi ketika mengingat kembali perkataan Gaara yang mengatakan, bisa saja Sasuke yang mungkin merasa jenuh dengan hubungan kakunya ini. Berakhir dengan ia yang ditinggalkan. Naruto sangat mencintai pemuda Uchiha itu. Naruto tidak ingin diputuskan. Melihat dari sikap Sasuke sekarang. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan perasaan takut. Takut jika disini. Dihari ini. Sasuke memutuskannya. Apalagi ketika Uchiha muda itu sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa ia selalu menolak ciuman itu.

"Naruto" panggil suara barithon sang kekasih. Membuat Naruto yang tengah melamun terlonjak kaget. Ditambah dengan sepasang tangan kekar mencengkram lembut kedua bahunya. Manik shapphirenya secara reflek menatap balik manik onyx yang kini menatapnya intens.

Degh

Naruto merasa jantungnya nyaris copot ketika sadar akan posisinya saat ini. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Bahkan Naruto dengan jelas dapat mencium aroma mint dari mulut Sasuke. Tanpa disadarinya kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram erat baju seragam Sasuke.

"Aku cukup tahu jika kamu begitu menginginkan ciuman dariku. Hanya saja sepertinya artikel sialan itu sudah membuatmu memiliki ketakutan tidak mendasar seperti saat ini" ujar Sasuke masih pada posisinya. Manik onyxnya menatap intens shappire didepannya. "Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Kiba juga Gaara. Asalkan kondisi mulut kita dalam keadaan sehat, ciuman itu tidak akan berdampak penyakit. Bagaimana? Apa kamu mau mencobanya?" tanya Sasuke lembut, mengusap sayang pipi bergaris sang kekasih yang kini menatapnya kalut. Menghela nafas pelan. Sasuke pun menjauhkan diri dari hadapan Naruto ketika tahu jika sang Namikaze tetap pada ketakutannya itu. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika memang kamu tidak mau" lanjutnya, mencoba untuk kembali mengalah. Oh astaga. Sasuke entah kenapa jadi merasa sudah seperti pria mesum saja.

Mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sasuke berjalan menuju pagar pembatas dan mencengkramnya erat. Berusaha menetralisir kemarahan yang entah mengapa menguasai dirinya. Tahan Sasuke. Kau tentu tidak ingin membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa kau hanya mencintai tubuhnya bukan? pikirnya, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan setiap perilaku sang kekasih tanpa sadar menitikan air matanya. Naruto cukup tahu jika Sasuke sedang menahan emosinya. Tapi Naruto masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya ini. Menghela nafas pelan. Naruto mencoba berpikiran positif dan menghilangkan rasa takutnya akan perkataan artikel itu. Setelah merasa ia sudah mengendalikan diri akan pikiran kalutnya. Naruto pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah menatap lurus hamparan langit biru.

"S-sasuke" panggilnya lirih. Berdiri gugup dibelakang tubuh jangkung sang kekasih yang kini menatapnya bingung. "A-aku minta maaf" lanjutnya, disambut helaan nafas sang Uchiha. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ketika Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap dirinya.

Mengusak rambut blonde sang kekasih sayang. Sasuke pun mendekap erat tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya. Serta sesekali mengecup puncak kepala itu penuh kasih. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf sayang. Aku mengerti kok. Maaf aku terlalu memaksamu. Aku tahu sikapku ini membuatmu merasa tertekan dan tidak nyaman. Maafkan aku, Dobe" bisiknya, didekat telinga Naruto yang kini balik mendekap dirinya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk menatap Sasuke yang kini balik menatapnya. "A-aku tahu saat i-ini pun aku masih merasa takut. T-tapi aku sadar. A-aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan berada dalam ketakutanku ini. T-teme m-maukah kamu membantuku mematahkan rasa takutku ini?" tanyanya, membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya.

"D-dobe? Kamu serius?" tanyanya, berharap pendengarannya tidaklah salah. Dan Sasuke nyaris melompat bahagia ketika melihat anggukkan samar dari sang Namikaze. "Tentu. Aku akan membantumu, sayang. Tapi jika memang kamu masih ragu. Kita lakukannya nanti saja" sambungnya, yang dibalas gelengan Naruto. "Kamu yakin?" lagi. Seolah masih belum mempercayai keinginan sang kekasih. Sasuke bertanya kembali. Mencoba memastikan keinginan sang kekasih.

"Ya" angguk Naruto. Dengan susah payah Naruto mencoba menahan diri agar pipinya berhenti memanas. Dan semakin membuat wajahnya memerah. Tapi sayangnya kedekatan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Selalu mampu menghipnotis dirinya. Hingga pompaan jantungnya menggila.

"Baiklah" gumam Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi bergaris Naruto. Dan setelahnya dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan diri agar mencapai bibir cherry itu. Detak jantungnya terpacu cepat. Membayangkan betapa lembut dan kenyalnya bibir milik sang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan ia rasakan.

Mengetahui tindakan sang kekasih. Secara perlahan dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaan takut serta jijiknya. Naruto pun mencoba memejamkan matanya. Jauh didalam dirinya. Naruto berusaha keras agar kedua tangan serta kepalanya tidak menghindari Sasuke. Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali mengecewakan Sasuke. Naruto tidak ingin hanya karena rasa takut tidak mendasarnya membuat dirinya dijauhi oleh orang yang sangat dicintai.

CHUP~

Tubuh Naruto menegang kaku. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget. Ketika sadar bibir Sasuke kini mendarat dibibirnya. Lembut. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seragam sang kekasih ketika Sasuke semakin menekan bibirnya. Sasuke yang menyadari rasa tegang pada tubuh sang kekasih segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Dan tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Naruto kini menatapnya bingung. Mengelus lembut pipi tembam Naruto. Sasuke kembali mendaratkan bibirnya dan secara perlahan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menghisap bibir itu sebentar.

"Untuk saat ini seperti ini saja dulu. Terima kasih dobe karena kamu mau memberikan kepercayaanmu untukku. Dan memberikan fisrt kissmu untukku" ujar Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto. Didekapnya erat tubuh sang terkasih penuh sayang. Hanya dengan kecupan seperti tadi saja Sasuke sudah merasa baikkan. Setidaknya demi membuat Naruto tetap merasa nyaman berada disisinya. Sasuke harus secara perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian dalam memperlakukan Naruto. Sasuke terlalu mencintai pemuda dalam dekapannya ini. Sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa sedikit saja memaksakan kehendaknya sesuka hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Secara perlahan aku akan menghilangkan rasa takutmu" bisiknya, menjanjikan.

_ END _

krik krik krik krik  
err-hai!  
seperti biasa saya membawakan ff yang sangat aneh dan berakhir dengan tidak memuaskan *nyengir kodok  
maaf atas ketidak becusan saya membuat ending *bungkuk2  
ide ini terlintas ketika saya tidak sengaja membaca artikel yang melintas/? di TL fb-ku..  
yah, entah aku harus merasa bersyukur atau tidak membaca artikel itu hehehe *digaplok  
sampai akhirnya sebuah ide konyol muncul dan TARAAAAA jadilah ff gaje ini *angkat2 halis  
walau begitu saya harap kalian menyukainya *-*  
hehehe oke deh walau begitu aku berharap sekira kalian mau memberikan sedkit saja kata2 untukku mengenai ff gaje ku ini..  
entah itu saran atau kritikan tapi aku harap menggunakan bahasa sopan..  
oh skalian promosi aku juga publish ff oneshoot satu lagi judulnya..  
"WALKING ON EGG SHELL' Dan ' Kau Masih Sama'  
itu bertema family dan romance..  
heheh  
pay pay pay~


End file.
